


Take it off

by ivegg (ivster)



Series: Tumblr Asks & Prompts; Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, back massage, suga is coy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: suga likes to order daichi around, and daichi isn't complaining





	

Daichi stares at Suga, his mouth agape and his cheeks flaming. His brain stutters back to life, the gears grinding.

“You heard me. Take it off.”

Suga states assertively, hands on his hips. However Daichi stands there, frozen with a dumb look on his red face. Suga sighs annoyingly as his hands grab the hem of Daichi’s jersey, he bites his lip as he roughly tugs on Daichi’s shirt.

Daichi’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest as Suga’s cool fingers graze his abdomen. He gasps at the touch from Suga, who’s looking all too pleased with himself as he brings Daichi’s shirt up and over his head.

Suga discards the jersey and clicks his tongue.

“You can give orders but you can’t follow them, huh Daichi?”

Daichi’s red face grows hotter, his blush colors his ears and neck.

“S-Suga I-I.”

“Straddle the bench and face away from me.”

The authority that Suga speaks with reverberates through Daichi, goosebumps rise across his tanned skin. He straddles the bench and faces away from Suga, just as he was told to do. He hears Suga digging around through his bag and mumbling to himself.

“Where did I put that cream…”

 _Cream? What is he talking about._ Daichi’s shoulders tense, Suga is looking for cream. Suga can’t really be serious about them doing that here, can he? Daichi’s mind goes into panic mode as he hears Suga open the cap of the cream.

“Jeeze Daichi, you need to _relax_.”

Suga purrs as he slides onto the bench behind Daichi. Daichi thinks he might die, what if they get caught. He’s never been good at keeping quiet and Suga knows this, so why is Suga doing this.

Daichi’s cut from his thoughts as Suga’s hands dig into the tense muscle of his shoulders and his thumbs begin rubbing in slow circles. Unknotting his muscles. Daichi lets out a loud groan. He curses himself for being so stupid, of course Suga wouldn’t want to do _that_ here.

“You’re so tense Daichi,  you’re overworking yourself. I’m not going to give you back massages all the time if you don’t go easier on yourself!”

Daichi can’t bring himself to talk as Suga works at his tight shoulders, working out the knots that bothered Daichi during practice. He knows he is so lucky to have such a loving and caring boyfriend. His eyes slip close and he lets Suga massage him.

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit whadup [meme with me on tumblrt](http://haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
